The technique of X-ray crystallography, essential to our attempts at structure-assisted vaccine design, is dependent on the relatively poorly understood process of protein crystallization. A central stumbling block in our investigations of the HIV-1 envelope has been the difficulty in obtaining well-diffracting crystals. To solve this problem, we have focused on developing methods to enhance the probability of crystallization.